


Mortality

by CaffieneKitty



Series: Conversations [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Conversations, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Pre-Series, Weechesters, angst and schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-23
Updated: 2006-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Timeframe:</i><br/>Late at night, several months after the flashback sequence in <i>Something Wicked</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mortality

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** This one isn't a funny one, really. You may need your emergency insulin injectors handy though, because it's a bit sugary. Kid Winchesters discussing grim-ish things.
> 
>  
> 
> _Originally posted August 21, 2006 at fanfiction.net_

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you and Dad salt 'n' burn my corpse?"

" _What!_ "

"You know, when I die, will you and Dad-"

"Shut up! You aren't gonna die, so just shut up!"

"But everybody dies, Dean. Mom died an' Hayden's sister died an' Jeremiah died an'-"

"Just... Just shut up Sammy. Go to sleep."

"But Deeeean, it's 'mportant! If I die and no one salt 'n' burns my corpse, maybe I'll turn into a mean ghost that hurts people. I don't wanna hurt people!"

"Okay. First, you're not gonna die. Second, you wouldn't be mean and hurt people, 'coz you don't. Worst you'd do is annoy them to death. Third, you are _not_ going to _die_."

"You already said that one."

"I know, I'm sayin' it again so it sinks into your pointy little head. Fourth, even if you..."

"Even if I what, Dean?"

"Nothin'. You are not gonna die. You're not gonna turn into a ghost and you're not gonna be mean and hurt people. You're just a kid."

"But Jeremiah was just a kid too. He was my age when he died an' he turned into a mean ghost. He killed people, even. You an' Dad said so. That's why Dad had to salt ' n' burn his corpse."

"Is that what this is about? Look, Sam, Jeremiah was different. There's no way what happened to him'll ever happen to you."

"Why? What happened to him?"

"...Some people hurt him real bad before he died. They killed him. His ghost wanted to hurt people back 'coz of it."

"But what if people hurt me before I die? What if-"

"That's never gonna happen, Sammy. Not with me and Dad around."

"But what if Dad's not around, what if he's out hunting?"

"I'll be here."

"But what if you aren't around either?"

"...I'll always be around. I promise."

"Always?"

"Yeah, always. Go to sleep, Sammy."

"'kay. G'nite Dean."


End file.
